Various forms of covers for gutters have been proposed to keep out foreign material, but have had various shortcomings such as being difficult to insert or remove and also being subject to inadvertent removal due, for example to high winds. Some other of these prior art devices were complicated in that they required certain attaching devices to hold them securely in place and were difficult to install and remove.